Punch Drunk Love
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: valentines fic inspired by one of my drabbles. Elena wakes up to a naked Damon...how did that happen? LEMON


_a/n: this is purely for fun. A break from the sickly romantic postings I've been doing lately. Here's to making you smile over a love filled day that can sometimes be depressing for those that don't have their own man (or vampire) to curl up with._

Elena's head pounded loudly as she forced herself to sit up. How could it be day already? She hadn't drunk anything last night, though not for a lack of Caroline's trying. So they had gotten Klaus and the Originals out of town, that wasn't a reason to party until three am. It was a reason to go home and get some much needed sleep, but they had convinced her to stay and she had listened to the loud pulsing music and watched Damon dance with Caroline and Bonnie. She'd smiled and laughed and sipped punch. Then, she'd finally snuck out, came home and fell asleep. The first real sleep she'd had in years. She couldn't remember sleeping through the night in the longest time.

But here it was, a new day. A new chapter in her life, so she cursed the headache and pushed herself up from the bed, wondering if she should open her eyes or not, wondering just why she was naked. She went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face, freeing her eyes open. She needed to get some air, needed to work this ridiculous, unwarranted hangover out of her system. After she'd dried off and tugged a brush through her hair, she went back into the room, tugging on her running clothes. She stopped dead in her tracks, realizing for the first time that she had not been alone in her bed. Damon moaned in his sleep and rolled over, the sheet falling from him to reveal his naked body.

Her blood froze in her veins and she couldn't help letting out a shriek. The sound woke him, and he sleepily opened one eye, then the other. A silly grin was on his face and if she hadn't been so freaked out, she would have thought he looked adorable. "What are you doing here?"

Slowly he sat up, apparently not concerned with covering himself up. "Don't tell me you don't remember." He smirked, settling on his elbows to get a good look at her in her sports bra and sweat pants.

"I don't." she stepped forward, her traitorous eyes sweeping over his upper body. "Honestly, Damon."

He sighed, sitting up fully and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. She watched the sheet move with him, half disappointed, half relieved when it remained covering his bottom half. "Figures."

Her head pounded harder now and she leaned against her dresser, unable to stop looking at him. Damon Salvatore was in her room, her bed; naked and from all apparent accounts they'd had sex. "Did we…" she gulped as he stood, watching him walk toward her with a proud stride. He knew he had nothing to hide. "I mean, did you…"

He smirked now, setting his hands on either side of her hips. "Don't get all shy now, after all. You were the one that called me at two am and begged me to come over."

"No." She shook her head furiously in denial, groaning when her brain begin to swim in wild circles. The room spun once more and she clutched onto the nearest, stable thing; Damon's arms.

"Hey." He whispered gently, smoothing his thumbs against her bare skin. "Take a deep breath."

"I've only been hung over once before." She murmured, forcing her eyes open when everything steadied again. "I swore never again."

"You shouldn't have drunk so much of Caroline's champagne then." He reasoned gently, relieved when her face turned back to ivory skin.

"I thought it was punch." She said, looking up at him.

He resisted the urge to laugh and instead shook his head. "Nope."

"Ugh," she pressed her palm to her forehead and cursed herself. "I even drove home too."

He smiled then, leading her over to the bed to sit down. "I didn't even realize you were drunk until you called me. When I got here however, you were quite…affectionate."

Elena shivered, bits and pieces of last night coming back to her. "Oh no." she groaned, hugging a pillow tightly to her chest and burying her face in it.

"That's not what you were saying last night." He teased, allowing the laugh to slip out finally.

She looked up, glaring at him. She remembered getting home and passing out almost immediately. She remembered waking up a while later and drunk dialing him because she was lonely and tired of waking up alone. She remembered him climbing through her window, her dragging him onto the bed with her, and she remembered pulling her clothes off. She remembered him trying to redress her until finally his own lust took over and he gave in. She remembered how good it felt to have him inside her, how good it felt to have his hands all over her body, how incredible it had been when he'd made her cum. "I can't believe I did that."

Damon's heart fell and his hand that had been reaching out to touch her quickly moved back. He hadn't exactly thought she'd jump up and down with excitement, but he hadn't been expecting her to completely shut down either. His eyes darted from her stone expression to where she'd left his clothes on the floor last night and stood to grab his jeans. She didn't move and she didn't speak until he'd pulled his shirt on and started doing the buttons up. "I guess I'll see you later." Slowly he moved toward the window, to upset to even think about using the door like a normal person.

The sound of the pane moving up finally caught her attention and she looked up as he swung one leg out. "Where are you going?"

He looked back, refusing to let his hopes get up. "Home." He answered, resting against the window sill and looking back at her. "I figured you would like some space, time to figure out how you're going to ruin this."

"Ruin this?" she stood slowly, glaring at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He seriously considered jumping out the window and leaving her to deal with it all on her own, but conscious and stupidity had him crawling back through the window, apparently desperate for another crack in his already broken heart. "Oh, come on Elena. The look on your face would make anyone want to jump out of a two story building, especially after the night we had."

She didn't take offense to the comment, knowing that he was right. She'd hardly reacted properly, but what was she supposed to do? "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to remember, to get used to the idea."

"We made love Elena," he said, stepping forward to grasp her shoulders. He wanted to shake her, shake some sense into her, shake the fuzzies from her mind so she could recall each and every moment of last night like he could. "if you can't remember everything about it than I didn't do my job."

She gasped as he dragged her closer, their lips closing together. Her mind might have been a bit foggy, but her body was well aware of who was kissing her and just what kind of pleasure the body those lips belonged to could bring her. "Damon," she gasped, her hands clenched to fists against his chest. "don't."

"Shut up, Elena." He whispered, gathering her up in his arms. "Just shut up for one minute and feel."

He spoke gently and she found herself giving her to him a little more each moment, her fists turning to palms as she felt the shocking smoothness of his skin. He backed her against the bed, trapping her between him and the bed. Every touch reminded her of a moment from last night and she shuddered in anticipation, hoping he would make her feel as wonderful, afraid that it wouldn't be as great as she hoped. His hand smoothed his hand down her side, hooking in the elastic of her sweat pants and dragging them down her legs. She shuddered as the cool wind blew in from the window and tickled her bare skin, but he quickly covered her body with his and pressed open mouthed kisses to her neck and shoulders.

She went from cool to boiling in a near instant, the shock sending her body into a almost violent tremble he calmed with gentle strokes of his fingers against the outside of her thigh. "Can I talk yet?" she asked desperately, her arms and legs linked around him tightly.

"Not if you're going to tell me to stop."

She smiled and kissed him back when his lips moved to hers in an attempt to distract her from any ideas of pushing him away.

She hadn't thought of it, but she did find herself unable to remember what it had been she'd wanted to say until he pulled back to tear his shirt off. This sight of his skin thrilled her and she hungrily ran her hands over every inch of him, pleased at the soft skin over hard muscles. "Make me remember." She whispered, pressing a kiss to each side of his chest.

There weren't many moments she was missing, but he didn't need to know that. Her body ached desperately for every sensation he'd ripped through her last night to the point where she didn't care if he simply fucked her into next week. A smirk twisted his lips as he kissed down her body, removing her sports bra and simple black boy shorts quickly. From the way her heart was beating against her chest and the rapid state of her breathing, she wondered if she would ever have to work out again, as long as Damon was there every morning to get her blood pumping like this.

When she was completely bare for him, he kissed between her breasts, all the way to her belly button. Cool, long fingers teased her thighs open until she opened for him freely. He could smell, practically taste in the air how desperate she was for him. His desire and the memory of how tight she'd felt last night broke his resolve and he stood to remove his jeans. She whimpered at the loss of contact, but quickly moaned once more when he slipped between her knees and pressed a few heated kisses to the inside of her thighs. She felt the sharp prickliness of his morning stubble, shivering at the sharp scraping, surprised that it tickled her. "What do you remember?" he asked, letting his tongue trace over the apex of her leg.

She shuddered, wondering if he was trying to kill her with pleasure. "I remember how good it felt to have you inside me."

"What else?" he growled, nipping at her now very sensitive skin with her teeth.

She hissed when he slipped one finger inside her, bucking her hips up toward him. The natural perfume of her arousal spiked his hunger and he found himself dipping his head to taste her, his tongue explored new territory, heightening each pulse that tore through her senses. One minute she felt like she would die, the next as if she would explode. "How incredible an orgasm you can give me."

He smirked, kissing his way back up her body, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her up against the pillows. "Do you want me inside you Elena? Do you want me to make you cum?"

She nodded furiously, rolling her hips up against his in an attempt to join their bodies. "Yes."

"Ask nice." He teased, kissing up the side of her throat, distracting her as she felt the first real scrape of his fangs.

"Please Damon." She begged, her nails digging into his back and shoulders. "Please don't make me wait anymore."

He considered torturing her further, but his own memories were becoming too powerful and a moment later he thrust into her. Slow love making was not on the menu for the moment. That had been last night, would be for tomorrow night. As he picked up pace, she dug into him further and gasped. "You feel perfect." He whispered as he nibbled on her ear.

"So do you." She nodded, moving up and against him as best she could. "Need…more." She moaned as he went deeper.

She hissed in sharp pleasure as he hit the spot she'd been so desperate for him to find. She tightened immediately, almost sending him over the edge. "Fuck." He whispered, not noticing his fingers were digging into her until he pulled back to see the already forming bruises.

"Don't stop." She ordered, rolling him onto his back so she could ride him.

His hands went to her hips, helping her move, guiding her over him. He watched for a moment mesmerized. The sensation of being inside her was similar to last night, but there was something different about seeing her in the morning light, in letting her take charge that had turned him on even more. She moved faster until the first ripples hit her and the slow burning she'd felt growing low in her stomach exploded into a roaring fire. Damon took over as best he could, thrusting up into her until he too lost control. She collapsed against him, their sweat slicked skin meeting. After a few minutes of peace she lifted her head to smile at him.

"Hi." He smirked, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Hi." She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, sighing when his hands smoothed over her back. "Want to join me in the shower?"

The idea did sound tempting, but he needed an answer to something first. "Do you know what tomorrow is Elena?" he asked, praying that after everything they'd been through she wouldn't turn him down now.

Confused, she shook her head. With everything that had been going on with Klaus and Stefan she hardly cared about what day of the week it was, never mind if some mildly important holiday was coming up. "No?"

He shook his head, almost in disappointment. "What kind of girl doesn't have Valentines marked on the calendar?"

Realization dawned on her and she couldn't help laughing. "One that doesn't have a Valentine I suppose."

He smirked, pulling her closer so he could kiss her. "I could take care of that for you."

"Oh?" she crawled up his chest, her fingers tangling in his hair as her lips ran over his lazily. "You know someone?"

With that he growled and rolled her to her back. "Very funny." She only laughed, wrapping around him. "Spend tomorrow with me?"

She bit her bottom lip, wondering just what it was that she'd gotten herself into. "I suppose I could handle that."

"Smart ass." He bent to nibble on her wrist, looking up at her as his fangs slipped out of hiding. "How about that shower?"

Elena shivered, wondering just when he was going to bite her. "Race you." She laughed, slipping out of his grip.

He let her win, but only so he could watch her bare body as she dashed to the bathroom. Tomorrow, she was in for an even bigger surprise then waking up to him naked.

_a/n: so, a little fluffy but hopefully more funny and smutty then anything. I'm thinking that there will be one more Valentines fic unless I get a really great, inspiring request. For now, enjoy _


End file.
